


The Chapel Perilous

by Cerberusia



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Curses, M/M, Sexual Inexperience, Truth Spells, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: The first inkling I got that something wasn't right was when Nico hugged me.





	The Chapel Perilous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rirren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rirren/gifts).



> There was so much wonderful choice in your prompts, but I eventually went with: _Nico is affected by a curse that brings out base urges. Maybe it makes him act super possessive of Percy, or he blurts out everything on his mind, or it makes him act "feral". Anyway, it leads to noncon (with Percy resisting) or dubcon (where Percy resists at first but then realises what is going on and reluctantly gives in because he doesn’t want to hurt Nico). When the curse wears off Nico is humiliated by what he did._

The first inkling I got that something wasn't right was when Nico hugged me.

It's not like Nico runs away from hugs, but he's not exactly a touchy-feely kind of guy, either. He accepts Jason's huge bear-hugs because they're like a force of nature. There's no escape from Jason's embrace. Besides, I think it would make Jason sad if he wasn't allowed to squeeze the breath out of Nico's lungs once in a while. But Nico doesn't initiate cuddling.

Nevertheless, I was stopped on my way back from the training grounds after sword practice by Nico stepping into my path and flinging his arms around my waist.

"Uh, hey, dude," I said, tentatively returning the hug. I'm not super cuddly either, especially not with other guys, but I sure wasn't going to shove Nico away. I probably owed him a few manly embraces. "I, uh, didn't know you were back." The last time I'd seen him - the last time any of us had seen him, as far as I knew - was just after the last battle against the Giants.

"You smell nice." That was my next clue that something was up. Like I said, I'd just finished sword practice. I sure smelled like something, and it wasn't 'nice'.

Nico was now blatantly sniffing my neck. I gingerly extracted myself from his embrace - with some difficulty, because there was iron sword-wielding strength in those skinny arms - so I could get a proper look at him.

Nico's eyes are very dark brown, almost black, so I didn't realise at first what the difference was. But when he shook his head to get his hair out of his eyes, I saw it.

"Nico, your pupils are huge. Did you get hit with something?" The only things I knew that made your eyes look like that were concussion or drugs.

"Yeah, I was fighting a...something, and Chiron thinks it cursed me. Or maybe I ate something, I dunno" He leaned in close again, his skinny arms coiling around my waist like vines. He wasn't wearing his aviator jacket - because of the residual summer heat, I guess - and the lack of its bulk made him seem smaller and thinner, almost girlish. Annabeth-girlish, not Clarisse-girlish, that is.

He made a small contented noise into my - well, my neck. He was still short. Either his growth spurt was late in coming, or he would always be a shrimp.

"Uh, thanks?" I interpreted it as another compliment and nervously patted his back. Woah, he had a strong grip.

"Jackson." I peered around Nico's dark head to find Sherman Yang, counsellor of Ares Cabin, staring at us like he wasn't sure whether he wanted to take a picture or summon reinforcements. "Chiron wants you up at the Big House. Bring _him_ with you." He turned and loped on, though not without casting us another nervous glance over his shoulder. I couldn't blame him: Nico was acting so far out of character that something supernatural was definitely to blame.

"A curse, huh? C'mon, Nico, we're going to see Chiron at the Big House." Nico let me disengage from his limpet-like embrace, but clutched my hand tightly to make up for it. That was fine by me: if we were holding hands, he wouldn't be able to wander off.

"OK. You _do_ smell nice, though."

I what? See above regarding sword practice and how it makes you smell. Still, I wasn't going to argue.

"Uh, OK?"

"Really nice," he confirmed. "Do you think Chiron will be a horse or in a wheelchair?"

"I...have honestly no idea, Nico. Are you feeling OK?"

"I like his horse form," he said thoughtfully. "I like horses. I wish most of the Pegasi didn't hate me. Come on."

So we headed for the Big House, hand-in-hand. I didn't see any other campers my age, but the younger ones sure recognised me. I saw several do a double-take. There would probably be a rumour going round Camp that Annabeth and I had broken up because I'd discovered my true sexuality in, oh, about forty minutes.

"The things I do for you," I told Nico. He didn't look grateful. He did, however, smile at me and squeeze my hand. OK, I was officially freaked out now.

Up at the Big House, Chiron didn't look as exhausted as he had during the last war against the Giants, but he didn't look too happy at this new development, either. He led us into the sitting room in horse form, so I got the entertainment of watching Seymour watch his swishing tail like it was a feather on a string.

"It's an enchantment," he explained. "Whether Mr di Angelo has eaten or drunk something, or if a sorcerer cast it on him directly, I couldn't say. On this subject - and no other - he has been remarkably close-lipped." He cleared his throat and pursed his lips. "As far as I can determine, it curses him to - well, it frees him from his inhibitions."

That was one way to put it. Nico was currently making a game out of trying to pet Seymour's nose without getting his hand bitten off. When we'd come in, he'd told Chiron that he loved his horse form and wanted to stroke his withers. I'd never seen Chiron blush before.

Chiron's frown grew deeper. "The only person who would normally think this an amusing way to curse someone is our Camp Leader, but he swears that he has nothing to do with it."

"Do you actually believe him?" Sure, he wasn't a complete dick _all_ the time, but I didn't trust Mr. D. There was still an outside chance he'd make good on his threat to turn me into a dolphin.

"Yes, and so would you if you'd known him for longer." I still wasn't convinced, but since Chiron and Mr. D. went so far back that their acquaintance pre-dated the invention of writing, I had to concede the point. "Mr di Angelo seems very attached to you -" I thought this was putting it mildly, given that Nico still wouldn't let go of my hand "- so could I prevail upon your patience and ask you to...well, chaperon him? He's no trouble, has kept himself to himself since he turned up, but this enchantment has rendered him quite...vulnerable."

Nico had turned his attention from Seymour to watch us - OK, mostly me - almost unblinking. His eyes seemed huger and darker than usual, which was heart-tugging in a little-boy-lost way until you looked into them for too long, and realised that it was slightly creepy. Still, there was only one thing I could say to being entrusted with Nico's safety:

"Fine."

Chiron visibly relaxed. His tail stopped swishing in agitation. Had he really been worried that I might refuse?

"I know that you and Mr di Angelo have had your differences in the past," he explained apologetically, "but this really is the best stop-gap solution available."

"It's fine," I promised. "Our, uh, differences weren't that big. Not for me, anyway." I'd been trying to be Nico's friend for years and he hadn't let me. The physical clinginess was weird, but maybe this curse-induced verbal diarrhoea could be the final breakthrough to meeting the Nico who Hazel got, instead of the grumpy version I always seemed to get.

"I'm glad to hear that." Chiron looked it. "I'll entrust him to your care."

So Nico was my responsibility again. Though really, I'd never stopped feeling that way since Bianca's death. He would never want to hear it, but I'd always kind of worried about him. I wouldn't have picked this way to get close to him again, but I was determined not to let him slip away.

Since I'd decided to practice as soon as I woke up, it was now lunchtime. I led Nico to the dining pavillion and we both sat down at the Poseidon table. I guessed that since I'd been told that, effectively, I couldn't let him out of my sight, nobody was going to complain about a child of Hades sitting at my table rather than with the unclaimed. Yeah, still no Hades table - at least he had a cabin now, though. I'd never been inside, but Hazel had told me it was pretty Goth. Then she'd asked me if she was using that word right.

We went through the usual thing of lining up to sacrifice to the flames. But when we sat back down, Nico said,

"That doesn't work for my dad, you know?"

"Really? Why not?" I'd already picked up my burger, and it was starting to leak ketchup onto my hand.

"Because he's a cth- a ct- He lives under the earth." Nico had one eye on me and one eye on his plate. "When you burn a sacrifice, the smoke drifts up to Olympus to your dad. But my dad doesn't live there."

"Right. I'd never thought of that." Wow, it was like having a real conversation with Nico. I'd almost forgotten what that felt like. I let Nico hoover up some ham before asking, "So what would you do instead?"

"Trench in the earth," Nico explained around a mouthful. "Blood, wine, milk, oil." He swallowed. "I summoned the dead with Happy Meals once, but I don't know if that would work in other contexts. I might just stick to liquids for my dad."

"I remember," I said, a moment before I remembered that Nico didn't know about Bianca's ghost sending me Iris messages of him that year and I'd never decided _not_ to tell him about them, but also I hadn't told him about them in the intervening years and hadn't really planned to.

Fortunately, Nico had just taken an enthusiastic bite of his own food, so I had a few seconds while he chewed to think of some way to avoid awkward questions. I remembered him as barely eating when he came out of the jar, but Reyna hadn't been kidding when she'd told me his appetite had returned. I was starting to worry for the pattern on his plate.

At the end of lunch, I was caught just as we were leaving the pavillion. I heard the stentorian shout of _'PERCY'_ and turned around to find Clarisse striding up. Hey, she'd actually used my name for once. Maybe that meant it was really serious.

"Hey, aren't you meant to be in San Antonio?" I asked.

"Urgent recall," she said, looking at Nico so we both knew what she meant. "You, go stand by that tree. That one, over there."

"I don't want to," said Nico, implacably. "I don't take orders from people just because they're bigger than me."

Clarisse stared. I got ready to tackle her to the ground if necessary. Then she just laughed.

"That's not even the curse, shrimp. That's just _you_. I like your backbone. Now _go stand over there_."

"Would you please, Nico?" I intervened hastily. "Just so Clarisse can tell me what's obviously very important and classified information." I tried not to make that sound sarcastic, but I don't think I succeeded.

Nico didn't look thrilled, but said, "I'll just find out later. I'm good at that." Then he went to sulk by the tree Clarisse had indicated.

Clarisse leaned in close. I fought the urge to lean back. Clarisse and I had made our peace, but I was still always very aware that she could floor me with one hit, and might enjoy it.

"I've been searching in the area where Nico said he'd been, and I've found out who cursed Nico and what will break it. Chiron wants you up at the Big House. _Just_ you."

"You made Nico stand all the way over there just for _that_?"

"Loose lips," said Clarisse, impervious to rebuke. Gods help us all if she really does go the military route after college.

"Sure, fine, whatever. I'll be there."

Clarisse snorted in acknowledgement, nodded, and turned on her heel. I, aware that I'd let Nico out of my sight, hurried back to him before Clarisse could corner me again. I liked Nico on his own merits, obviously, but he also made a good shield against other people. Other people who still maybe slightly wanted to stick my head down a toilet, just occasionally.

Although the area was crowded with people who'd wandered out of the dining pavillion to chat, Nico was standing off by himself, watching.

I didn't necessarily want to approach him when he looked like that - because when I had done in the past, he'd snapped at me, or just given me a look of contempt and vanished - but he looked lonely and miserable, like maybe he didn't want to be on the outside of things, so I went up to him, my footsteps crunching on the autumn leaves.

Nico looked up as I approached, and a broad smile spread over his face. He'd never reacted to me like that before, not even when he'd been ten and full of hero-worship. I couldn't work out what was weird about his eyes for a moment, until I realised that he was looking directly at my face - something he didn't do that often. He usually preferred to look at something or someone else while he was talking to me. Curiously, he didn't seem to have the same problem when talking to anybody else. Oh yeah, and when I got close I could see he still looked concussed.

"Hey, Nico." I almost held up my hand in a dorky little wave, but managed to stop myself. Barely.

Nico, apparently not bothered by appearing dorky, gave me a hug.

Again: super weird. It was a tiny bit less shocking than the first time he'd done it earlier that day, but not by much. Like, I'm not a huggy guy: I don't initiate hugs, and I don't really give off a huggable vibe, I guess. But Nico basically threw himself at me for a cuddle. I carefully wrapped my arms around his waist, still kind of wondering if he might bite me. I wasn't going to shove him away or anything - and not just because I didn't want skeletons pulling me down into an earthy doom. I liked Nico, and I didn't really mind hugging him if that was what this curse made him want. It removed inhibitions, right? So he secretly _did_ want to hug me, but never would have actually tried it without the magical drugs. If Nico's secret desire was more hugs, I couldn't really complain. I'd never felt like his big brother, exactly, but I was happy to think of myself as an older cousin with some responsibility to look out for him.

So I just let him hug me. Styx, I hugged him back. I had no idea of what was to come.

"Clarisse tells me I have to go up to the Big House."

"Let me guess, I can't come."

"You can probably sit outside on the porch," I offered. "Between you and me, Clarisse is getting paranoid."

"Mm. I don't want to be separated from you." And there was the curse speaking. Was that really how Nico felt about me?

"Sorry, Chiron's orders, apparently." Nico still had that discontented twist of the mouth, so I offered, "I've really enjoyed spending time with you too."

That did perk Nico up.

"I always want to spend time with you," he confessed, unselfconsciously. "I always wonder what you're doing."

This was starting to sound more like stalking than hero-worship, but if I was honest with myself, I'd kind of felt the same way about Luke, back in the day. Nico and I headed up to the Big House with our shoulders brushing.

Same place, different time. Nico squeezed my hand before letting me go inside. I was almost getting used to this emotionally open version of Nico. Maybe this was closer to what he'd be like if Bianca hadn't died. I tried to imagine it, then stopped, because it was sweet but also horribly depressing.

"Mr. Jackson." Chiron was still in horse form. Maybe he'd taken Nico's compliment to heart. "Sit down, sit down. I'm sure Miss. La Rue has mentioned her mission - I have good news and bad news."

"Let me guess: good news, then bad news." That was usually how it worked. First the news that it wasn't as bad as it seemed - then _bam_ the sting in the tail, with the revelation that it was _worse_.

"The good news is that we know who cast the curse. The _bad_ news is that it's Medea."

"Medea..." I wracked my brains. "Didn't Jason say he'd tangled with her?"

"Yes, and found her a tough challenge, I gather. Of course, she had particular reason to hate..." Chiron trailed off, then swished his tail vigorously, endagering an ugly ceramic satyr. "She's a sorceress, and a powerful one. The way she tells it, Nico came to her for some services - she was rather vague on this point, even when faced with Miss. La Rue - and she, for reasons that are also unclear, felt that the matter was best served by placing him under a spell."

"And it's like we thought? It just makes him lose his filter? No other side-effects we don't know about?" My experience of curses had taught me to pay attention to the fine print.

"Just so. An inhibition-removing spell. The curse will be broken, she says, when he achieves his heart's desire." Chiron looked troubled, but my heart was almost having palpitations in my chest. I knew Nico's heart's desire, because it was the same one he'd always had: resurrecting Bianca. And Chiron knew it too.

"I won't let him get near the Underworld," I promised Chiron, though I didn't know how I would stop him if he decided to go. "But - he hasn't acted like he's going there or shown any interest. Are you sure that's what the sorceress said?"

"Absolutely. His heart's desire. Supposedly he came to her seeking 'relief' from it."

"Relief..." I willed myself to calm down and think. I always rush into things - my fatal flaw was loyalty, but it might as well have been impetuousness some days - but I was trying to get better. "Like, to fulfill it, or get rid of it?"

Chiron's face was lined and grave. Neither of us knew the answer.

Nico pounced on me as soon as I was out of the Big House. It was like being followed around by an especially affectionate cat. One that blurted out whatever was on its mind. I just slung an arm around his waist and ignored the weird looks from other campers. In some ways I actually liked being Nico's best buddy - it made a nice change from the way he normally treated me. It was weird to think that he'd wanted to spend time with me all along, but just hadn't known how to ask.

We headed into the woods. We didn't talk about it - which in a way I was glad about, because finding out what Nico was actually thinking, unfiltered, was breaking my brain - but our feet just took us away from other people. Nico acted like he wanted me all to himself; and, to be honest, if he was going to try to resurrect Bianca, things could get messy enough that I'd rather we could duke it out without worrying about bystanders.

The forest was cool and shady, a few red and orange leaves already on the ground and a couple fluttering from the trees as we walked. Nico curled into me, and since nobody was looking I didn't feel self-conscious about keeping my arm around him. I hadn't done anything like this since Annabeth, and even though I'm not what you'd call a touchy-feely guy, it felt good just to hug somebody.

"I've always thought you were good-looking," said Nico, apropos of nothing.

"Uh, thanks?" The only things I usually noticed about Nico's appearance were his skinniness, his pallor, his hair and the bags under his eyes - all the things that told me how he'd been for the past few months. I still remembered how he'd looked when he'd been released from the jar, so pale and thin that for a moment I'd thought he was dead already and my heart had stopped beating. I'd never told him how worried I'd been. I didn't think he'd care - I could also perfectly remember him screaming _'I don't need your help!_ at Geryon's ranch. But that had been years ago, and now he was here, basically cuddling me, and telling me all his secrets which were basically that he thought I was really cool and he cared about me. I should do the same. Having some of my secrets might at least make him feel better when the curse broke and he realised he'd blabbed everything to me and everybody in the vicinity.

We wandered deeper, though we were careful not to go too far into the wood - all sorts of things lurk there, ranging from dryads to giant ants. I'd never met the giant ants myself, but there were stories told around camp that are too gross to mention here. I mean, _giant ants_.

"Here, let's sit down," I offered. If we went any further we'd have to either cross the stream to go deeper into the woods or turn back for Camp, and I liked the woods. Nico. in his cursed state at least, was good company. And I don't mean that just because he kept saying nice things about me. His thin body was warm under my arm, and his random blurting-out was entertaining. I'd never realised that he had so many feelings about birds. I wasn't surprised by him liking hooded crows - he'd got with the Goth program as soon as he'd discovered he was a child of Hades - but Nico solemnly telling me that he liked how 'tiny and fat' English robins were, and found them cuter than their American counterparts, was definitely going down as a highlight of today. In return, I'd told him about my not-quite-phobia of seagulls due to a traumatic incident when I was four.

"Sure," said Nico, agreeably. It was weird to have him be so...pliable, I guess, but I liked it. He seemed so relaxed, which he never was around me. To be totally honest, he was kind of acting like he was stoned. Well, if there was ever anybody who might benefit from smoking a bowl and just letting go for a while...

Nico plopped down right next to me, of course. He was practically in my lap. Definitely like a cat. I wondered what would happen if I scritched him under the chin.

"Hey, remember the time your mom gave me cake?" Yep, basically stoned.

"Sure I do. It was my birthday cake." It was slightly embarrassing to say it out loud, but I didn't want it to be just Nico blurting out all this sappy stuff, so I swallowed and added, "I really liked having you there, and Mom did too." Up close, Nico's hair looked _really_ soft and silky, even though it was a mess as usual. "She still asks how you're doing, you know." And I hadn't had much to tell her, because Nico hadn't been around ever since we defeated the Giants. Could ask him about that? _Should_ I ask him about that? It was one thing to listen to him rambling about everything that came into his head, but I didn't want to shake him down for potentially sensitive info while he was under the influence, so to speak.

"Tell her I'm doing fine, and her baking is great." Nico managed to ooze even closer, a comforting warmth against my side. "I think about coming back, sometimes."

"To Camp?"

"To your apartment. Camp too, sometimes. I won't, of course."

"You're welcome any time, either place. I think Mom wants to feed you up." I put my arm around him to grab his side and, yep, when I pressed I could still feel ribs. He was in better physical shape than he had been for years, but he was still skinnier than I felt he ought to be. Which makes me sound like my Mom, but if I've learned anything over the past few years of crazy demigod shenanigans, it's that my Mom is usually right.

Nico squirmed and yelped - then pushed me down and pinned me to the ground. He only managed it because I was surprised - sure, swinging that Stygian iron sword made him stronger than he looked, but I was half a head taller than him and broader in the shoulder. My back-up plan for keeping him from going to the Underworld had been to sit on him.

"Hey!" I braced to roll us over and pin him instead, but Nico's face came nearer and nearer and I couldn't work out what was going on until our noses actually brushed.

"Woah!" I tried to say, but it was cut off by Nico's lips.

It was an OK kiss, probably. I don't really know: my brain was too busy giving me error messages for me to focus. I kept going 'Why would Nico kiss me?' and kept getting the answer 'Because he's been cursed to lose all his inhibitions', closely followed by, 'Because he has a crush on you.' And then I kept going back to the beginning, because my understanding of the world in general and Nico in particular was being upended.

I wanted to say something like 'We all thought you had a crush on Annabeth' (which we all had, including Annabeth), but Nico's mouth was still in the way. His closed lips pressed against mine and he let go of my wrists to put one hand on my chest. It was kind of sweet, in a weird, reality-breaking way.

Had this been Nico's heart's desire? To kiss his crush? I'd had no idea he even liked boys, never mind liking me. Was he gay? Was Nico gay? Had he been so surly with me all the time because he was trying to hide his crush? Realms of possibility were opening up before me.

Well, whatever: his heart's desire being to kiss me was a lot better than it being to resurrect Bianca. It was still kind of awkward, but I relaxed into the grass and let Nico shyly open my mouth with his tongue. That made it even more weird, but I rationalised it as helping Nico break the curse. As a demigod, sometimes you have to make sacrifices, and on an especially crazy day having your not-exactly-friend's tongue in your mouth is one of them.

At last, Nico raised his head. His mouth was wet. He was smiling, which made him look so different that I thought that, well, at least my curse-breaking kiss went to a boy who's kinda cute.

"Did it work?" I squirmed underneath him, preparing to flip us over so I had him pinned instead.

"Did what work?" Nico was looking at my mouth like he wanted to kiss it again, and his pupils were still concussed-huge. Probably not, then.

"You know, the kiss, heart's desire..."

"There's more to it than that, Percy." He buried his nose in my neck. "You still smell so good," he mumbled. "I noticed when we first met. I think about the way you smell a lot."

"I...I don't have a good answer to that." I squirmed harder. "Nico, get _off_. You're heavier than you look." Only barely, in fact, but something about this situation was making me uneasy. Apart from the obvious, I mean.

It was when he licked my neck that I finally got a clue.

"Hey! Get _off_!" I really struggled then, sitting up and throwing him off me - except before I could shove him, my wrists were caught and pulled to the ground. Something wrapped around my ankles too, and with Nico sitting on my thighs there was no way I could get free. It was as if the earth itself had trapped me - and this was Nico, so it probably had. It felt like I was manacled with stone. "Nico, seriously, this is really weird."

"I know," he said, apologetically. "I'm - disgusting, I'm sorry." His hand played with the hem of my t-shirt. "I knew you'd hate me when you found out."

He kissed me again before I could answer _that_. His kiss was more confident, and more aggressive. I thrashed and tried to push his tongue out of my mouth, but it didn't seem to matter to him. When I could speak again, I insisted,

"Nico, I _don't_ hate you."

"You will." Then Nico's hand went up under my t-shirt to explore my chest, and I started protesting about that instead. It was bizarre and frightening to see Nico just - not care. I'd already known that the curse removed inhibitions, but there must be more to it than that. Right?

Nico's hands were cold, and the touch of his fingertips on my nipple made me shiver. I felt it harden, and knew that Nico felt it too because he played with it for a moment, sending a spark of... _something_ zinging through me.

"Stop it," I said through gritted teeth.

"Are they sensitive?" he asked. "I never thought about it before."

"Me neither." I squirmed again, and felt - oh yeah, that was a boner.

One part of my brain was going: _Yeah, duh, he's making out with his crush, of course he has a boner._

The other part of my brain wasn't really thinking in words, just envisioning all the ways this might end. You know, logically speaking.

I also started thinking of ways to escape. The problem was, there weren't any. I couldn't reach Riptide with my hands tied, and there was no water source - the river was too far away. I'd though I'd been clever to find somewhere the nymphs wouldn't bother us. Nico had me well and truly trapped. Normally I'd try to convince him to let me go - I'm not as persuasive as some of the Apollo and Aphrodite cabins, but I'm not bad at talking my way out of dangerous situations in a pinch - but I'd already tried that Nico just...hadn't paid any attention.

When Nico's other hand started on my belt, I made a last-ditch attempt.

"Nico, please!" I begged. "You don't want to do this!"

"I _do_ want it. I've wanted to do this for - ages. Years." He'd undone my pants and was pulling them down around my thighs. I thrashed, but couldn't dislodge him. I knew he was looking at my soft cock. I felt exposed and vulnerable.

"Gods, Nico, stop _looking_ at it. It's a dick, OK? You've got one too."

"Yours is nice, though. I knew you'd have a nice dick." He was still staring. It was so embarrassing to hear Nico, of all people, say those things - and to know that he'd be deathly embarrassed if he remembered any of it when the curse wore off. And I do mean _deathly_. Nico was so private and had so jealously guarded the knowledge of his crush that I could imagine him vanishing into the Underworld, never to be seen again.

Then he touched it, and I went still. I didn't want him to touch it with his cold hands, but I wanted weird stuff to happen to it even less. I guess - I don't really know what I was thinking. I just let him get on with gently touching my dick.

He held it like he was feeling the weight, then squeezed it a couple of times, like I might do if I was kind of horny and was thinking about whether I was going to jerk off. When he started to play delicately with the foreskin, I did start to panic a little.

"I've thought about this a lot," he confessed. "I've had this fantasy for years where I come into your bedroom at night - your bedroom at home - and you're jerking off."

I didn't want to hear this. I really, really didn't want to hear this. Not even because I thought Nico jerking it to thoughts of me was disgusting or whatever - completely, absolutely weird, but not _horrible_ \- but this was _private_. I could cope with knowing that my friend had sexual fantasies about me. I wasn't sure that Nico would be able to cope with me knowing.

Then, to make things even better, my dick started to take an interest in proceedings. And by 'better' I definitely mean 'worse'.

I couldn't claim it was just fear, even though I was getting kind of worried. I didn't think Nico was going to _hurt_ me, but having somebody clearly out-of-control pinning you to the ground and fondling your dick is pretty alarming. Instead, I blamed it on being a teenage boy. There was another warm - well, warm-ish - body touching and stroking my dick, of course it was going to react.

I still hated that I could feel it getting hard in Nico's careful hand. It didn't help when he said,

"That's so _hot_ ," and squeezed it again. His voice had gone low and quiet. I dared to turn my head to look at him, and found his eyes still trained on my slowly-hardening dick. As I watched, he absently licked his top lip. I could tell what he was thinking, and my dick gave this little twitch as he traced the sensitive head with a finger. Nico looked even more excited - and even more turned-on - and did it again.

I didn't really believe he was going to do it until he did it. Even as he bent his head, I was thinking, _He just wants a closer look._ My brain refused to process Nico sucking my dick until I actually felt his hot, wet tongue on the tip of it.

" _Shit!_ " I could hardly move with Nico lying on my legs, but I thrashed as best I could, uncaring of how close my dick was to his teeth. "Nico, _stop!_ "

Nico just pinned me further with an arm across my waist, and took the tip of my dick into his mouth.

He'd never done this before - I knew he couldn't have - but it didn't matter. His tongue played with the head of my cock, licking and rubbing it, pressing into the slit. I could tell how much he'd thought about doing this to me, how curious and how excited he was to have another boy's dick in his mouth. His arm blocked my view of his face, but I could feel him shift so the definitely-a-boner that had poked me in the thigh earlier was now pressed against my shin so he could grind against it, like he was so turned on by sucking my cock that he couldn't help himself.

My dick was really hard now, and I felt hot and confused. I hadn't wanted any of this, but my body responded to Nico's touch like it knew better than I did. Even through the creeping low-level fear, Nico's attention and warm, wet mouth on my cock felt _good_. I was pretty sure I could come from this, and that scared me. Nico wasn't in control of his body, and now I wasn't either.

Nico took in more of my cock and tried to suck it. It felt so good that I gasped, then immediately wished I had something to muffle the sound. I wasn't loud when I jerked off, and I hadn't even been when Annabeth and I had started having sex - we'd both thought the porn star noises were ridiculous. Was it because I hadn't had sex for months? Was I discovering some deeply-buried fetish for being held down or doing it outside? Because it shouldn't have felt that _good_. Was it because Nico was a guy, so he knew what other guys liked?

I was going to come. I could feel the pressure winding tighter and tighter in my stomach, and I started to let out more little gasps that I couldn't stop. I turned my head to bite my arm to muffle them. Everything was hot and swimmy, and I wanted to move my hips but I couldn't with Nico pushing them down to keep me still, which was probably a good idea so I didn't choke him. I was definitely going to come in Nico's mouth, because Nico was sucking my dick under the influence of a mind-whammying curse. I could have laughed at how ridiculous, balls-to-the-wall crazy the situation was if only I hadn't been moaning instead. Should I tell Nico that I was going to come? Wasn't that the polite thing to do? Styx, did I even care?

Then Nico pulled off. I definitely didn't moan in disappointment. Probably not.

"You're so sexy," he said in a rough voice - and it was rough because he'd been giving me a blowjob, holy Hades - "I've wanted to do that for ages. I used to put my fingers in my mouth and pretend they were your dick." He'd taken his arm off my waist to take off his own pants, and I quickly, instinctively averted my eyes. I wasn't mentally prepared to see Nico's dick yet when a tiny part of me still thought of him as a ten-year-old. "The real thing's much better," he added.

"Thanks," I croaked. As usual, I couldn't stop myself from a sarcastic comeback. At least this time it didn't make things any worse, which might have been a first. "You - you were great." I meant it. I might not have actually wanted it, but that pegasus had definitely bolted. Even though I was the one pinned to the ground, I kept coming back to how Nico was going to feel when the curse broke. When Nico regained his senses, I wanted him to know that at least my body had enjoyed it.

Nico moved back up to kiss me. His mouth tasted like my dick, but I let him kiss me anyway. My dick was still really hard, and my balls throbbed with how badly I wanted to come. His hardon brushed my stomach, and if I'd had a hand free I was so horny that I might even have grabbed it.

I think it's fair to say that this was when I well and truly stopped fighting. I couldn't get out of it. Things had gone too far. My only hope was for whatever Nico was going to do to me to count as Nico fulfilling his heart's desire to break the curse.

I wasn't really surprised when Nico sat up over my pelvis and took hold of my dick again. I hadn't done this before exactly, but the principle was the same. I was scared that he might hurt himself, but guys do it like this all the time without anybody having to go to hospital, right? I was still trying not to look at Nico's dick, even though it was _right there_.

By the time Nico pressed the tip of my dick to his - I couldn't even think it - I'd thought of a million ways I could have stopped this. I could have insisted that we contact Hazel to take care of Nico. I could have got Blackjack to come with us - and why hadn't I, after Nico had said he wished pegasi didn't find him creepy? I _knew_ he liked Blackjack, and I knew Blackjack liked Nico in return. Blackjack would have been able to get me out of this. I wouldn't be here now, pinned down and helpless, with my dick about to go up Nico's ass.

"I've never done this before," he confessed.

I could tell. For a moment I had the stupid urge to reassure him that still having your anal virginity at fifteen was totally normal. Hell, I still had mine at nineteen. I spared a moment to be grateful that Nico hadn't decided to do it the other way round, because then I really would have been in trouble.

Nico sat down slowly on my dick, taking his time. I felt the head pop in and saw his mouth open in a silent gasp. His thin chest was rising and falling rapidly underneath his black t-shirt. He was hot inside, hot and tight, and when he put one hand between his legs to squeeze his dick I couldn't avoid looking at it any more. He was uncut, which made sense, because if he'd had a thought about encountering a foreskin for the first time I would definitely know about it, and very hard. It was flushed red with blood, and as I watched some precome oozed out from the slit.

He took it so slow it was almost torturous. If I'd had my hands free, I would have - I don't know what I'd have done. I didn't want to hurt him, but I wanted this over with quicker.

"It f-feels huge," Nico whispered. Suddenly he slipped, and sat down hard. He made a noise like he was in pain and grabbed my shoulder with his free hand. I was torn between wanting to check he wasn't hurt and wanting not to be there at all, even though I could feel my dick throbbing inside him. It still seemed incredible that I'd got up that morning, gone to sword practice, and then within a few hours I was here, having sex with Nico. It was surreal. Maybe that was why I wasn't totally freaking out as Nico's ass pulsed and fluttered around my cock.

Nico rocked cautiously, still stroking his own hardon. Was this how he'd imagined losing his virginity? Outside, on top of me? It seemed an oddly exhibitionist fantasy for Nico, but maybe that was the appeal. I didn't know any more - I hadn't suspected any of this.

"Is that right?" he asked me. "Tell me if I'm doing it right."

"It feels good," I said weakly. What else could I say? It did feel good, in a mechanical way. "K-keep going."

I couldn't stop this. I couldn't undo what we'd both already done. But I could do my best to lessen Nico's eventual humiliation.

"Percy," he sighed, rocking back and forth so my cock slid out of him and then back in. His dick was leaking a string of precome onto my belly. "I never thought I'd get to feel this."

"That makes two of us." See above regarding my inability to keep my mouth shut. But my dick was aching and I could feel it spitting precome inside Nico because I wanted to come so badly, so I said, "Move faster, Nico, up and down - that's it, keep doing that, _mm_."

So Nico rode me, rising and falling on his knees and gasping every time he sat back down. His eyes kept closing and his thighs were shaking - with fatigue or excitment, maybe both. At least this way he couldn't talk - he just gasped my name. I was shaking a little too,

"Nico, I'm going to come," I gritted out. "Let me go, please, let me do it properly."

And maybe he wasn't thinking clearly or he just wanted to believe that I was doing this of my own free will, because the manacles vanished from my wrists and ankles. I lurched upwards and grabbed his hips, and thrust up into him properly. Nico cried out into my shoulder, and I did it again.

"Yes, yes," he was moaning into my shoulder as I fucked him properly, his nails clawing at my back. "Percy!" I could feel the wet smear of what might have been drool or tears. He sounded like I was giving him the best fuck of his _life_. And the truth was, even though I'd been literally held down kicking and screaming so that Nico could get his hands on my body, as far as my dick was concerned, it felt amazing. Nico's ass was hot and tight, and the way he moaned and begged in my ear would have been desperately sexy in any other context.

I felt Nico tense, his body rising and falling in my arms, his short nails digging into my back. One hand went between us to jerk his cock hard, his little whimpering noises got louder and more intense, almost as if he was in pain - and then he shuddered and I felt his cock spurt hot and wet between us. His ass clenched around my dick, and I crushed his thin body to me as I came hard inside him.

We were both panting as we came down, and I rubbed his back absently. I knew when the curse had broken, because he went absolutely rigid. I went sprawling backwards into the dirt as he shoved at my chest, hard.

He tried to stand up, but only got to his knees before his legs got too wobbly and he had to sit down again with a thump - right onto my pelvis. My softening cock eased out of him, and he flinched at the gush of wetness - my come, oozing out of him. His eyes were wide and panicky, his face white with terror.

"Percy..." His voice was helpless and rough from how vocal he'd been. The shadows seemed to lengthen. This was the end: I could see in his face that I was never going to see him again.

There was only one thing I could do. I took hold of his face and kissed him.

"It's fine," I promised, between kisses. "You were so good, it felt so good..."

But I didn't know who I was trying to convince: him, or me.


End file.
